


Makuta Attack

by makuta_tobi



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Makuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret missions, and violent assailants, what can stop these dark forces?<br/>Just a little warm-up, since I haven't done any action stories in a while. Please read and review. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makuta Attack

A castle on the west side of the southern continent stood menacingly on top of a large hill. Although it was not a place of darkness, it was a very mysterious and foreboding place. Caravans came and went, but the locals never got a good glimpse of the beings who lived there.

Now, an orange-skinned Skakdi stood, staring out the large glass pane on one of the upper levels.

"Sir," a voice said from behind him, and he turned to look at the intruder, a species whose name he could never quite pronounce, was standing at attention, and the Skakdi gestured for him to relax.

"What is it?" the toothy being asked.

"We're preparing for nightly patrols. Shift change is on schedule, and the area is secure."

"There's a storm coming," the Skakdi growled.

"Excuse me?"

"A storm. Why wasn't I informed that a storm was coming?"

"Weather can be erratic in this area. We weren't expecting it, but, it's not like we have any control over it."

"Still," the Skakdi nodded at his reflection, staring out at the thick black clouds as they approached, "double security, and make sure everyone is ready. I don't like this, it's the perfect time for an ambush."

"Understood," the other being saluted, before scurrying off. The Skakdi was very wary of the oncoming storm. It reminded him of... something.

The dark clouds had soon overtaken the castle, and the heavy downpour was obscuring the windows. The Skakdi sighed and turned away, heading down the hall towards a lounge. Perhaps he could get some rest.

In the darkness, something approached. The rolling thunder drowned out the noise of the roaring engine as the cycle pulled up in front of the gates. The rider stepped off and grinned. This was the place, all right. He began slowly making his way up to the main doors, when the two guards positioned outside pointed their Kanoka launchers at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked.

"I need to get inside," the being said.

"I don't think so, not without an identity tablet, you're not."

"I need to get inside," the being insisted, raising his head and waving his hand. The two guards instantly fell asleep and collapsed on the ground. The dark figure shrugged and walked up to the door, which was open just a crack. Without prying it open, he slipped inside, stretching and squashing his body to fit through. Once inside, Antroz made sure that his armor was still intact before grinning widely.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, the Makuta leapt up and clung high on the wall with his twin sickles. He stared down as a guard walked into the corridor and looked around before speaking into a communicator.

"All clear," he drawled. There was a burst of static and some form of acknowledgement and the guard released his hold on the talk button. Antroz dropped immediately after, slamming into the guard and knocking his communicator away. He then jammed his blades into the guard and dragged them in an X patern, tearing out circuits and organic matter, and leaving the being dead. Antroz chuckled at his handiwork before strolling around the corner.

The fortress was a maze, but he kept a hand on one wall, which was sloped down ever so slightly, and followed that, figuring the vault he was after would be down below. He rounded a few more corners and came across 5 guards in one corridor. They immediately recognized he was not supposed to be there, and raised their weapons. One of them fired his spear gun, and Antroz countered by tossing a bolt of shadow at the projectile. The two forces collided and the spear clattered to the ground.

"It's a Makuta, run!" one of the guards shouted, and the five turned and bolted.

"Oh, I love it when they do this," Antroz grinned and took chase. He ran several steps and leaped forward. Upon landing, he lifted the closest two guards with his gravity powers and slammed them into the ground, creating two small craters in the stone. He then ran again, firing lightning bolts from his hands at the other three guards. Most of them missed, but one narrowly struck a guard in the arm and he collapsed. The others stopped to help him and Antroz fired lightning from both hands at once, frying the guards in their armor. Stepping over their corpses, he continued his search.

He was nearing the bowels of the fortress when two guards of a species from this continent, and a Skakdi, appeared. The Skakdi was wielding a Cordak blaster, and without hesitation, he fired. The rocket screamed towards Antroz, but his body seemed to shift ever so slightly and the rocket blew right past him. Antroz used his magnetic powers to pull the blaster away from the Skakdi and tossed it behind him. He then used the same power to crush the necks of the two guards accompanying him. The Skakdi growled and bent low to the ground, but the Makuta teleported directly in front of him, grabbing him by his chest armor and thrusting him up against a wall.

"I'm getting close, aren't I?" Antroz snickered.

"This place holds secrets that you cannot comprehend," the Skakdi bellowed.

"I'm only here for one secret, and I take it that I'll find it in that direction," Antroz jerked his head farther down the corridor. He could visibly see that the Skakdi was upset, and he grinned broader. "Thank you for your cooperation," Antroz laughed as he placed a hand over the Skakdi's wide mouth and forcing poison into his system. The Skakdi struggled and screamed behind his hand, but the sound was only muffled. His limbs flailed for a moment before his whole body went limp and Antroz dropped him like a rock.

The crimson armored Makuta made his way down in the depths of the fortress and came across a large, steel door. Grinning, and shaking his head at the futile efforts the Order had taken to keep intruders out, he approached the door and placed his palm to the metal. Instantly, his hand began to glow bright with burning hot plasma, and he began melting through the door. Surprisingly enough, no one came to stop him. The rest of the guards must have fled, he thought to himself.

The last bit of molten protodermis fell t the ground and Antroz slipped through the space. The vault was a lot larger than he anticipated, but its contents were the same. The room was about 100 feet in diameter, with 5 energy pylons placed around the edge. In the center was a small pillar surrounded by some kind of force field. Despite the apparent snag, Antroz immediately had a plan. He stretched his arm all the way across the room and grabbed onto one of the pylons, and began absorbing the energy that flowed into his body. When he retracted his elastic arm, it was cloaked in pure energy. Chuckling to himself, the Makuta approached the pillar and jammed his hand against the shield. The energy in his arm crackled and he winced at the feedback. The energy surge was too great, and the entire force field shattered like glass. He then reached up and grabbed the top of a tablet that had been sticking up from the pillar and slid it out.

"Perfect," he chuckled to himself. Antroz turned to leave but was stopped by a hulking figure standing a few yards away.

"Ah, the warlord... I remember you."

"Not a warlord. Not anymore," Axonn answered, drumming his fingers against the shaft of his axe.

"Well that's too bad. You killed many back in those days."

"I was misguided. Now, put down the tablet, and I will spare your life."

Antroz shook his head and grinned at the larger being. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Antroz fired a sudden burst of electricity at Axonn, who swiftly deflected the attack with the broad side of his axe.

"Not bad, but try this!" Antroz pulled his twin sickles from his back and charged, aiming low, but Axonn side-stepped the attack and backhanded Antroz, who stumbled forward, but recovered quickly, swinging one sickle down. Axonn blocked it with his weapon's shaft, but the second sickle was suddenly coming up from under him. He used his strength to shove Antroz off and barely managed to leap away, the blade carving into his armor, but not hitting flesh. Axonn swung his massive axe with a single hand and Antroz ducked under it, tackling Axonn's midsection and sending them both toppling over.

Antroz pinned Axonn to the ground, standing up and pressing his heel into the titan's neck, grinning with pleasure as he raised a weapon. He was about to bring it down when an energy blast knocked him back. He growled and looked around, only to see a gold and cobalt armored titan standing in the melted doorway.

"Thought you might need some help," Brutaka chuckled.

"Better late than never," Axonn replied, picking up his weapon and standing up. The two beings charged at Antroz, but he opened his mouth and let out a chilling scream. The two beings were knocked off their feet, and reeled from the sonic scream. Antroz took advantage of this and vanished, his chuckling still echoing around the room.

"Where am I?" the Makuta's voice chimed. Axonn closed his eyes and activated his Kanohi Rode, searching for any clues, when he suddenly saw Antroz. What was he...?

The crimson Makuta fired a blast of disintegration at the ceiling and the metal and stone began collapsing around them. Axon stretched his limbs up and climbed through the hole.

"Let's go, he's getting away!" Brutaka shouted at his partner, and the two of them ran up. They ascended the several floors and rammed the main gate open, only to see Antroz settling the stone tablet in a saddle on his bike.

"Thanks for the information, partners!" Antroz cackled as he started up the vehicle and blasted away in the dark fog. Brutaka made a move to follow, but Axonn grabbed his arm.

"Don't," he said, shaking his head, "I get the feeling that we'll be seeing more of him soon enough."


End file.
